


Must've Been Asleep for Days

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev is a badass but what's new, Coma, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, JLH, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, and I'm sorry to be involved in the torture of his heart, just like heaven smau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: What happens when Richie, Bev, and Bill run into the hospital. A Just Like Heaven AU tie-in fic
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	Must've Been Asleep for Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkGardenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/gifts).



Richie felt anxiety bubble in his stomach, slightly reluctant to follow the plan, but not enough so to make him reconsider. He needed to see Eddie, needed to touch him, at least one last time. Without another thought, he took off, racing towards where he was being held in the hospital, smiling at Bill as he passed by. 

He reached a hallway and saw someone he hadn’t seen in a very long time. Connor Bowers, now a nurse, was standing in front of one of the rooms. He looked surprised to see him, but not upset. Richie approached him. 

“This him?” He asked, voice shaking. 

“Yeah. You need to hurry man, you don’t have much time.” Richie nodded and took a deep breath before walking in.

As he entered his eyes immediately landed on Eddie laying in the bed. He looked so small, small like how his mother used to say he was though it was never true. Slowly, he approached the bed, taking more of him in. His hair was loose and curly, making him look younger than when they met at the Jade. The wound on his cheek was mostly healed, now a bright pink scar, though his chest was still wrapped tightly. He reached out his hand, hearing yelling coming from the hallway, and cupped his uninjured cheek, leaning close to him. 

The voices were closer now, he could make out Bev and Myra arguing back and forth while some other voice attempted to console them. His phone was buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it, focusing completely on Eddie.  
“Hey, Eds. I just wanted to say goodbye in person.” He felt his lip wobble, his free hand grabbing one of Eddie’s while the other stroked his cheek. “I love you so much and I am so sorry.” A sob ripped out of his throat, unable to contain it. “Fuck, I already miss you so much.” He sat on the edge of the bed, taking another deep breath, before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Eddie’s. 

He pulled away after a moment, tears streaming down his face, and looked at him, committing his face to memory. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed that the monitor was now beeping faster than before. 

“Eddie? Can you hear me?” He squeezed his hands, hoping to feel a squeeze in return. Instead, he heard a groan. “Eds? Eddie?” 

Bev came running into the room. “Is he awake?” She whisper-screamed, coming to his side. 

“I don’t know.” Another groan. “Eddie? Hey, Eddie,” he tried again, moving one of his hands to gently shake his shoulder. His lashes fluttered, and Richie felt his heart in his throat. 

“Oh my god,” Bev gasped beside him.

Connor ran in, rushing to the bedside, scanning the monitor and checking his pulse. 

“Did he wake up?” He asked, voice steady but with an underlying tinge of hope. 

“He’s trying to open his eyes.” He nodded. 

“Eddie? Mr. Kaspbrak, can you hear me?” 

“Hey, Eds, can you open your eyes for me,” Richie begged, squeezing his hand again. Eddie’s eyes shot open, his unfocused gaze slowly settling on him. “Oh my god, Eds,” he started, Bev coming closer as well. He cupped his cheek, smiling widely, searching Eddie’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry,” he croaked slowly, voice hoarse and raspy, “but do I know you?” 

Richie’s heart shattered in his chest and he moved to pull his hands away when they were interrupted. 

“There she is! Get away from my husband you skank!” Myra screamed from the doorway, not even acknowledging what was going on with her husband. “And you,” she started, looking at Richie. “Get off my husband this  
instant!” Heat rose to Richie’s face, but he held his tongue, not sure if he even had the ability to speak. Two security guards stumbled in behind her, eyeing the scene warily. 

“Ma’am, is this the woman that assaulted you?” One of them asked her, gesturing to where Bev stood. 

“Yes, that’s her. She’s been trying to take my Eddiebear,” Myra sniffled, glaring at her. 

“Oh fuck you, Myra,” Bev muttered but didn’t comment more, looking back to Eddie. Myra followed her gaze and her face froze. 

“Edward?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Bexa for commissioning this fic!! I had so much fun writing it. Read the smau @likeheavenau


End file.
